


Black and White || Joshler

by RunawayTyJo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Romance, Smutty, Tysh, black and white, forgive me god for I have sinned, joshler - Freeform, lord help me, love me, runawaytyjo, tumblr text post - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayTyJo/pseuds/RunawayTyJo
Summary: Ever since the dawn of time, human beings were born with black and white eyesight from the day they were born. But, for every single person, color comes into their lives from the day your soulmate enters your life and leaves.But Joshua Dun was 25, and still only saw grey and white hues.And that annoyed him to death.But one night...





	Black and White || Joshler

Ever since the dawn of time, human beings were born with black and white eyesight from the day they were born. But, for every single person, color comes into their lives from the day your soulmate enters your life and leaves. 

Many people have described the experience of switching as the most memorable experience ever, some getting their color at age 5 and some at age 75. 

No one really knows when they would meet their soulmate. But Josh's parents said color was beautiful. 

Josh thought that the black and white was awfully depressing, and wished and wished to meet his soul mate soon. 

He was 25, god dammit. 

Josh's best friend Brendon had already gotten his color with his now wife Sarah. But Josh? Psssh. Josh was lonely. 

Well, not really. 

Josh was so desperate to find his soulmate that he traveled the world. But it didn't really mean anything because he didn't have his color. 

\--------

"Brendon I swear to fucking god if I turn this corner and you're fuckin' Sarah I WILL murder you." Josh groaned, walking around the corner of his shared apartment with Brendon and Sarah. Luckily, when Josh turned the corner, it was just some

very heated making out. 

Josh groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry to be a cockblock but are we going clubbing or nah?" Josh yelled looking at his watch. "That DJ you wanted to see starts in 10 minutes." 

And to that, Brendon jumped up off the couch from under Sarah causing her to yelp. He flattened out his gold glittering suit (That Josh couldn't see as gold, but Brendon had made such a big deal about the gold. Josh was so excited to see what the color gold looked like) before slipping on some shoes. He went over to Sarah and gently picked her up off the couch, planting a kiss on her hair causing her to let out a fit of giggles. 

Josh rolled his eyes.  _He wasn't jealous._

Okay maybe he was a little jealous. 

But that was beyond the story. Josh sighed and grabbed his bland shoes and whatever else he needed. 

"What color am I wearing Brendon?" Josh mumbled, unlocking the door. Brendon stopped showering Sarah with kisses for a moment to look over at Josh. 

"Well, you're wearing a black baggy tank top with some black skinny jeans and a red hat just like I picked out." 

"And what color is my hair?" 

Brendon snickered, "Bright fucking red, it's so dope dude." 

"I wish I knew what red looked like." 

"Well, when you find your soulmate and go to color school, you'll figure out." 

That's right. Color school. After every person gets their color, they have to go to color school for a week because they never knew the names of any of the colors and how to identify them. That's why until someone finds their color, they have to have others who have their color (like parents) to pick out their clothes and house decorations because "you don't want to go outside wearing neon green and hot pink and not know amirite or amirite" as Brendon said. Though those two colors meant nothing to Josh, he was so excited to know soon. 

Josh sighed and walked out to the curb, turning right in the direction of the club. Josh wondered what the true clubbing experience was like, seeing all the different colored lights instead of just grey and white hues. 

God, Josh was impatient. 

And Jealous. 

But not openly. 

Josh sighed as he walked up to the bouncer, holding up his ID that said 

**JOSHUA DUN**

**25 YEARS OLD**

**COLORLESS**

The bouncer chuckled before handing Josh back his ID and opening the door for Josh. Josh sighed and stepped inside the doorway, waiting for Brendon and Sarah to get through. The music blasted, leaving Josh to cover his ears when they first entered the club, before setting them back at his sides. 

"BRENDON?!" 

Brendon turned around to face Josh. 

"WHAT?!?!?!" 

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Josh screamed, and he meant it. Every time he came to the club Josh would be left stranded alone, unable to see color because Brendon and Sarah were too busy getting drunk and high to notice Josh. 

Josh had to admit, the only reason Brendon and Sarah kept him around was for money, shelter, and to drive them around when they can't even walk. 

Josh sighed and leaned up against the wall as Brendon walked away, pretending not to hear him. Josh knew Brendon loved him since day 1 when they were 5, but that didn't matter right now. Not to Brendon. 

Because until Josh got his color, he was a burden. 

Josh shuffled up to the bar and took a seat on one of the seats. He turned to face the bartender, a tall skinny girl with a bright white grey hue of hair. 

Dyed hair. 

Awesome. 

"Hey, can I get a beer please?"

The girl raised a brow, "Just one? Looks like you need shots my friend. You look like you've seen death."

Josh shrugged, "Not really, just a little gloomy. Like always." 

"Why?" She asked unknowingly. 

"Because everything is fucking grey..." Josh mumbled, looking down. The girl gasped slightly before handing him his one light beer. 

"How old are you?" 

"25." 

"I'm so sorry thats awful." 

"How old were you?" Josh asked, turning to face the girl.

"I was 8. His name is Matt, he was in my class." 

Josh chuckled. "Lucky bitch." 

"I take that as a compliment," She smirked before turning around to help another customer. "But still, you don't want more drinks?" 

Josh let out another dry chuckle, looking at his beer and taking a sip. "Nah, I'm a designated driver for those two." Josh points behind him blindly into the crowded club floor, holding hundreds and hundreds of people. It was so crowded, you couldn't tell a single person from another. Everyone was stomaches against backs, and Ashley giggled at Josh's unknowingness. 

"Who exactly? You pointed to a crowd of hundreds of people dummy." 

"Oh, uh-" Josh turned around to face the crowd, suddenly getting a sudden whopping pain in his forhead. 

He blinked, and when he opened his eyes-

oh everything was so bright. so bright and- Colorful? 

Josh screamed at the sudden change in scenery-in life, before passing out flat on the table.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! I'm almost on summer so I hope to update more (June 21st whoop whoop!) BUT, this account used to be run by my friend that we are gonna call B. But, she gave the account to me, Z, forever and completely. So I'm the only writer now! Prepare for terrible writing and not so censored smut ;) 
> 
> Have fun my lovelies. 
> 
> This was unedited by the way.


End file.
